Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features' Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. Series Requirements *It must be an active series, with little to no plotholes. *Nominating a cancelled series ''is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: TIE! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: TIE! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: TIE '- ''M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: '''TIE! - Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: TIE! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising *March: OmniSins *April: 40: The Last Splixson *May: Ben 10 & The Master Assassins *June: Ben 10: Biomniverse *July: Young Plumbers: Generations *August: Brandon 10: Alien Force *September: TIE! '- ''Benjection and UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *October: Epic Nova *November: Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution *December: Ben 10: Unbound 2015 *January: Omnination '' *February: ''Genesis: Chronocle *March: Prototype (Series) ---- Not Applicable Created by CaT and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * Age of Aliens Created by StreetM and nominated by Bill Cipher and The Beast. For # Against #If Heroes of Evolution was too early of a series to be featured, why does this get a pass? Oh, and to avoid confusion, HoE was 1-3 months old at the time, while Age of Aliens is 1 month old. '''How's the pie? So good, so good, so good. -Momma (Wall - Blog - ) 07:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Is you guys don't already know, the first two eps are released: The More They Stay The Same and Blood is Thicker Read em'. I promise they'll be worth your time. :) Sif 100 Created by Sif and nominated by a nerd. For # Against # Comments *This fanfiction is gold, guys. Pure gold. The bestest gold. Grade A gold. Top quality gold. If you have time, even if it's just 10 minutes, read it. Read the whole series. I promise it's worth your time. All your time in the world. This thing is better than addicting things like, um, Skyrim. Brian Contact me 08:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) *Did you delete my vote? Is that even allowed? You wanna laugh? Don't have a lot of time? Then go and read SHORT N SNAPPY! 08:25, March 4, 2015 (UTC)